


What Would You Do for 14 Million Pounds?

by Merrydith



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Fucking, Future, I'm so sorry, Insecurity, Kinky Shit, Light Bondage, Lots of Sex, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Phanfiction, Rimming, Role Models, Shameless Smut, Slightest bit of angst, Smut, Terribly unrealistic situations, Voyeurism, it's here, sexual health, you name it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrydith/pseuds/Merrydith
Summary: If you told Phil Lester in 2017 about the plans he made for September 30th, 2020…he would have laughed in your face. He would have told you that you were crazy and that he wouldn’t do that for “a million pounds”.But what about 14 million?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this one guys.. I know it would never happen, but that's why it had to be written.  
> Yikes.  
> Disclaimer: Characters are works of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Dan or Phil and as far as I know, this never happened. <3
> 
> Reading Time: 00:33:23

If you told Phil Lester in 2017 about the plans he made for September 30th, 2020…he would have laughed in your face. He would have told you that you were crazy and that he wouldn’t do that for “a million pounds”.

But what about _14 million_?

Phil had always been rather set in his morals. That’s why it took him and Dan so long to come out. They came out at the end of 2017, explaining the story in a lengthy video that got more views than any video on either of their channels combined. Now, in 2020, Phil had nearly 6 million subscribers and Dan had 8 million. They were Youtube legends and at this point, _actual_ celebrities.

Dan and Phil had a hard time believing this in the first place. Both were rather humble and they insisted that they were only famous for their ability to tell stories and share things with the world. Sure, the couple had come out publically and had shared a lot about their personal lives, their subscribers pulling out details that even they hadn’t caught. But they were still rather reserved. They didn’t want their channels to become the “gay channels” or the “couple channels”. They were very careful about this. Though their status had changed, their content had not. Sometimes they would give advice about relationships and their live shows often mentioned the importance of healthy people in your life, as well as proper safety with certain situations and people. So not only were they famous for their humor, they were famous for their kind hearts and influence on people of all ages.

Even knowing that, the call from their publicity agent still shocked them. Phil picked up the phone and greeted the man as he usually did, chatting about their recent tour, until he politely asked Phil to fetch Dan because they had “something to discuss”.

 _14 million pounds_. That was an incredible sum of money. Phil knew what 14 million could do. It could change things. Dan and he had donated a fair share of their money to charity before, large sums that the less fortunate deserved and it kept their conscious in good graces. But now their agent was offering to donate 14 million pounds (one pound for every subscriber) to a specifically good charity on their behalf if they just did this one, simple thing.

The company (RED) had been sponsoring the pair for years, having them play games and giving them a chance to donate to their charity all along. Their charity was all about fighting HIV and AIDS, a deadly virus that affected more than 27 million people. But in 2020, things had changed. People were losing interest in Youtube advertisements and they were pretty much just spamming viewers at this point. They couldn’t raise enough money to make a difference and companies started pulling people out of the Youtube scene and into real world charity events that brought in a lot more money. Shane Dawson was asked to run a marathon for charity, raising at least 2 million for child obesity, and Anthony and Ian were asked to make a low budget movie that supported LGBT rights. It was no surprise that (RED) contacted the boys and asked them to do something for a larger sum of money, considering they were one of the biggest YouTubers around and they could pull a lot of weight. Everything about it seemed like a Dan and Phil kind of deal.

Except it wasn’t.

Not at first.

When their agent explained that the company had never given this amount of money for any sort of charity event, Dan and Phil were flattered. They weren’t sure why the company had chosen them and assumed it was because their videos had brought them a significant amount of money in the past and they were sure they would do it again. But when their agent explained how the company had done a significant amount of research within their fanbase to produce the idea, Dan and Phil became nervous. Their fanbase was a wild card and depending on where the research was done, the results would vary. He prefaced the charity event as “their choice”, telling them “they didn’t have to do anything they weren’t comfortable with” until Dan got frustrated with their agent beating around the bush.

“What are they asking us to do?” Phil remembers Dan interrupting, grabbing the phone from Phil. Phil was glad he had Dan to stand up for them because God knows what Phil would let happen if he didn’t.

It was then that their agent explained the gig.

Dan and Phil were being asked to do a Livestream. Not just any Livestream however. They were being asked to have sex (specifically _safe_ sex), in front of millions of people. Perhaps billions if it picked up speed.

Phil remembered Dan dropping the phone and fumbling to pick it back up, their agent going silent before continuing. Letting them react. Phil didn’t know what to think because _no_ , he would _not_ have sex in front of all those people. Not for any amount of money.

But when Dan told their agent that they would have to call him back and they sat in silence for an hour, processing the request, it was Dan who spoke up and said something Phil would have never expected.

“Why not?” He said the words carefully, his eyes flicking to Phil’s shocked expression, beginning the conversation they would be having for weeks. They had six months to decide and a few weeks after that to prepare, so their decision could be changed until then. The Livestream would be thirty short minutes and all they had to do was have sex in front of the camera. Sex with a condom, of course, promoting safe sex and the like. They wouldn’t have to do any promoting on their main channels and they’d never have to speak of the event again if they didn’t want to. 14 million dollars donated to charity and the rest of the money earned from the event would go into their pockets. It was a pretty sweet deal. Minus the part where they had to have sex in front of the camera.

Phil wasn’t happy with Dan that first night. How dare he suggest they have sex for the internet for everyone to see? They barely talked about their sex lives - aside from small comments and the occasional dirty joke. This would be a huge jump from his comfort zone. Not to mention, his parents could see it and what the hell would he do then? Explain that it was for charity?

He slept in his own bed that night, instead of in Dan’s room where he usually set up camp. He didn’t know what to think about his boyfriend who had always been a tad more open about sexual subjects than he was.

After that, they dropped it. Dan didn’t bring it up again and Phil just let it go. They went on with their daily life, making videos and playing games. It wasn’t until one night while they were lying in bed, that Dan brought it up once more.

“I got a text from them again…” he made it sound very casual, his arms wrapped around Phil and his scent engulfing the older boy. “They want to know what we’re thinking.”

Thank God he hadn’t brought it up right after they had done it because then Phil would have been really upset. He slowly turned, shifting in the youngers arms and looking into Dan’s soft brown eyes. This wasn’t his fault. They were talking a lot of money. It would be slightly heartless for them not to at least _consider_ it.

“Well obviously, no,” Phil stated, sighing and looking down. “We can’t do it, Dan.”

“But why not?” Dan asked gently, knowing Phil well enough to keep his voice non-confrontational when it came to big decisions like this one.

“Because it’s sex, Dan! I’m not having sex for the whole internet to see!” Phil sat up a little. Dan didn’t loosen his grasp around him, it only got tighter, his chin sympathetically resting on Phil’s bare chest. “End of discussion.”

“But it’s 14 _million_ pounds. Isn’t that just a little bit worth it?” Dan asked, tracing little circles on Phil’s belly, just like he knew he loved. “It would be such a selfless act…”

Dan Howell was one of the most selfless people on the planet. Phil figured this out when he met the boy way back in 2009. He’d known him for 11 years now, dated him for nearly as long, and nothing had changed. He constantly contemplated the importance of his life and the life of others, giving as much as he could give - whether that was money or possessions, laughter or advice. He genuinely cared about the world in ways that Phil couldn’t even imagine. That was one of the things he loved about him.

“Think about how much 14 million could do. It’s a lot of money.” Dan was looking down at his hand as it kept tracing circles, his eyes following his finger as Phil’s chest would rise and fall.

“But sex is so private. I don’t want to share it with anyone but you.” At this point, he was staring at the wall. The table lamp was their only source of light as they lay there before bed. Usually, they would scroll through Twitter or Tumblr, answering questions that amused them. But tonight their phones were both plugged in and beside them.

“And you won’t. Just because it’s live, doesn’t mean it’s with anyone but me. You don’t even have to look at the camera.” Dan moved his head to look up at Phil who’s eyebrows were raised in consideration. He didn’t want to say no to this tremendous donation to charity, but it was at the expense of his own comfort zone. What was he supposed to do?

“But everyone will see us naked…” Phil stated the obvious, feeling childish when he said it out loud. “I don’t even like taking my shirt off in my videos.”

Phil didn’t even want to know why people would be watching the stream in the first place. They would be looking at him like he was an object. The same way they look at any other porn star.

“Can’t we just explain what a condom does and keep our clothes on?” Phil sighed, frustrated with the moral dilemma. He heard Dan chuckle.

“Think of it like this.” Dan sat up a little to match Phil, wrapping around him in a different way, sticking him under his arm. “People are going to watch porn anyways. That’s life. But most of the porn people watch is filled with unrealistic standards that aren’t safe to do in real life situations. When’s the last time you watched a porno where someone used a condom? Or explained that they were on birth control?”

Dan reached up and swiped the hair from Phil’s eyes as Phil heard his boyfriend out.

“The idea is that people look up to their role models, Phil. They’re also more likely to watch a video of the two of us doing it than they would be watching some randos. If they see us using a condom, then perhaps they’ll be more likely to use one in their own encounters. Not to mention, each view costs money, so only people of age will be watching. The whole thing is very classy, really,” Dan explained. “And they’ll be donating money to a charity that fights HIV. What better cause for a sex tape?”

Dan laughed a little nervously, kissing Phil’s cheek.

“You don’t have to decide right now. I’m just saying. Think about it?” He lowered himself, kissing Phil’s chest as he pulled the covers over them. Phil sighed and reached for the light, switching it off and nodding.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you,” Dan said, kissing his chest once more. Phil closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about how much 14 million pounds really was.

 

-

 

Phil told Dan that he had to call the agent. He was worried that if he was the one to do it, he might back out last second. He told Dan about a week later after stepping out of the shower. He had three towels wrapped around various parts of his body and he found Dan in the office.

“I’ll do it.” He said with zero context. But he didn’t need it because the moment Dan heard him, his head snapped around and a smile spread across his face.

“Really?”

“Yeah. But you have to tell them. I can’t tell them.”

“Okay, okay. I will.” Dan agreed. He probably would have agreed to anything right then. “I’ll call them right now!”

“Okay…” Phil said hesitantly, turning around and trying his hardest not to regret his decision.

“Oh, and Phil?” Dan called after him. Phil turned around but before he could even make a full rotation, Dan was grabbing him and pulling him into a deep kiss. “You truly are amazing.”

Phil laughed as Dan tackled him right there in the hallway, kissing down his chest until suddenly Phil was in Dan’s mouth and coming down his throat.

 

-

 

As the months moved forward, Phil started to warm up to the idea. He wasn’t exactly excited, but he had talked himself through it many times, convincing himself that it was worth it. But the idea finally solidified when he was making dinner one night with Dan.

It was a usual Friday night, the two were making some sort of curry and listening to an old soundtrack that they both loved so much when Dan came up behind Phil and grabbed his ass. Phil jumped and turned around to scold his boyfriend but Dan was whistling and pretending he had done no such thing. Phil went after him and they began a usual tickle fight, that ended with them turning off the hob and doing it on the kitchen floor. This was a pretty usual thing and Phil quite liked when this was how their night went.

“One day, an innocent bird is going to be looking in that window and see what we do in here,” Phil commented, out of breath and giving Dan a post-orgasm smile. “It’s certainly not cooking.”

“I hope they do.” Dan smirked, winking at Phil.

“What? Why?” Phil asked, lifting his head to shoot Dan a confused glance.

“Because it’s kind of hot, ya know? Doing something like this where you know someone could see you,” Dan explained, biting his lip.

Phil knew that Dan had a few kinks, but for all the years he had been sexual with Dan, he never knew about this one. His boyfriend was totally into voyeurism.

“I mean…if the birds want to look in, that’s on them.” Dan laughed. “Might as well give them a show.”

Phil blinked at Dan.

“What?” Dan sat up, smirking a little and looking at the window.

“You’re totally excited about getting fucked in front of millions of people…” Phil connected the dots and couldn’t help but allow the corners of his mouth to turn up. His Dan was one kinky motherfucker.

“I wouldn’t say _excited_ …”

“You totally are!” Phil sat up too, leaning in towards Dan. “You’re _so_ getting a boner right now just thinking about it!”

Dan looked down.

His face went red.

“Oh my God, how have I never noticed this?” Phil thought about how stupid he had been not to see this before. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dan was shifting a little, definitely embarrassed. He was trying to cover up his erection as he shifted his hips away from Phil a bit.

“I just didn’t think you’d be into…” Dan trailed off into a whisper before Phil couldn’t hear anything.

“Were you just gonna pretend like you didn’t want to either? Just because you thought I was uncomfortable?” Phil asked seriously, slightly saddened by this fact. He appreciated the gesture but he never wanted Dan to feel afraid to tell him anything. He reached out and took Dan’s chin in his hand.

“I…” Dan looked everywhere but into Phil’s eyes.

Phil laughed a little and leaned forward, glancing down at the other boy’s erection.

“Well we’re going to have one of the biggest audiences ever, so I hope you’re ready to be watched,” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear, breathing on his neck. “Does that turn you on? 14 million people watching me fuck you just how you like it?”

Dan whimpered and his cock twitched.

“Let’s give the birds round two, huh?”

And from that moment, Phil was actually looking forward to September. He was going to make his boyfriend’s wildest dreams come true.

 

-

 

If you told Phil in 2017 that he was going to go through the proper preparations for a live sex stream, he would have laughed at you. Phil had gone and got his hair cut, his chest waxed and had personally shaved his face and his pubic region, all in preparation for how he wanted to be seen on camera. They had only three days until they were meant to go live and at this point, there was no backing out. The website had already been launched, people had already bought their access codes and they had been visited by an agent of the company to discuss what they could and could not do on camera.

Obviously, obscenity wasn’t an issue. They were allowed whatever they were comfortable with. The only few requirements were that they had to use a condom and they had to stay in frame the entire time. Phil had let the agent go into his room and set up a space for them to shoot, explaining where the camera should go and what they were allowed to have in the background. She explained to them how to access the Livestream and how to begin, Dan and Phil nodding as she went on about the precautions. They signed the paperwork assuring that they wouldn’t back out and then the woman was on her way. Once that was done and everything was set up, Phil closed his bedroom door, not to open it until the day finally came.

Both boys were rather calm about this whole thing. Phil was trying to accept it, thinking about the charity event and how much it would help the advancement of AIDS research. He allowed his brain to think about how excited Dan was about the whole thing as well. Now that Phil knew about Dan’s little kink, he was ten times more willing to do this. He would do anything for Dan and if this was something Dan really really wanted, regardless of charity, he would do it.

But Dan had been acting a little strange all week. He kept mentioning how excited he was, but Phil could tell that he still seemed a little nervous. More nervous than Phil in fact. He noticed that Dan was becoming obsessed with what he looked like - more than usual. He would ask Phil if he thought his hair would be okay for the stream or whether he thought he needed to “lose a few pounds by Wednesday” and Phil would obviously tell him that he looked fine every time, hoping it was getting through. Dan would stare at him skeptically and then walk off, probably to go fix his hair or worry about what he was eating. He was eating apples for dessert that week and had been specifically avoiding carbs because he claimed he didn’t want to “flaunt his flab for the world to see” and Phil told him over and over that he didn’t have any flab and that he should stop worrying about it, but Dan didn’t seem to listen, denying the small dessert that Phil had made for them that night.

Phil took these little things as the minor consequences that come with starring in a sex tape. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about his own weight or his own appearance. He went to get his chest waxed for Pete’s sake! He was definitely feeling a bit insecure. But he kept reminding himself about the kind things his fanbase had always said about him. Phil Lester, handsome and sexy, adorable and stunning. He was not worried about the haters. As a Youtuber, he got plenty of that. He was doing it for charity and for his amazing boyfriend who he knew was going to love this.

It was the night before the stream when Phil realized that Dan was not just getting a casual case of insecurity. They were both watching some new episodes of their favorite anime to calm themselves when Dan got up to use the bathroom. He told Phil not to pause it because he would “be right back”, but when the episode ended and Phil realized his boyfriend had been gone for nearly 20 minutes, he got concerned and stopped the next one from auto playing on his laptop. He stood and wandered into the hall quietly. Perhaps Dan went to bed? Sometimes he’d do that if he was particularly exhausted, but today he had awoken at noon and there was no way he was going to pass out at 10:00 pm.

Phil stopped when he reached the end of the hall, seeing that Dan’s bedroom door was open slightly and he could just barely see Dan standing inside by the mirror. Phil’s heart broke. Dan was in his briefs, the ones Phil always called his favorite, poking and pinching at the side of his stomach. He was pouting slightly and trying to stand up tall to a point the pudge would go away. Phil stood and watched as he turned once, pinching at the fat on his thighs. He looked miserable and Phil had to cover his mouth in an attempt not to wince. His poor Dan. His beautiful Dan. Looking at himself like he wasn’t good enough.

Phil wasn’t going to have that.

He walked in the room quickly, pretending to be looking down and at his phone so Dan would assume he hadn’t seen anything at all.

“What are you doing in here? The episode ended.” Phil walked over to the bed and sat down. “You getting ready for bed already? It’s barely 10:00.”

Dan rubbed the back of his neck and seemed to let his guard down when he figured Phil hadn’t seen any of his pinching.

“Yeah…I don’t know, I figured I’d get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.” Dan laughed nervously, Phil’s eyes meeting Dan’s worried brown ones.

“You’re right. You mind if I join you?” Phil asked softly, shaking off his pants and removing his shirt. He wanted to make Dan feel more comfortable and being nearly naked together always helped.

“Sure.” Dan fell onto the bed and climbed up towards Phil, sitting up against the headboard and hugging his knees. There was a slight silence and Phil knew what he had to do. He turned and put a hand on top of Dan’s, clasping between his fingers and letting the younger hold onto him.

“Are you nervous, Dan?” Phil asked, trying not to ask Dan directly how he felt about his weight. Who knows what that would do for him? Probably nothing good.

Dan seemed to hesitate, but then Phil noticed his slight nod and his head fell down and into his knees. Phil immediately scooted closer, having seen this coming, rubbing the bare skin on Dan’s back. Dan took a deep breath and looked up at Phil.

“You know, they say the camera makes you look fat?” Dan mumbled, his voice so soft that Phil could barely hear him. “What happens when you point a camera at someone who’s already fat? What does it do to them?”

Phil winced at the word fat. Dan was not fat. He was beautiful. Sure, neither of them saw much exercise in their life but that didn’t mean they were overweight. Dan was a perfectly healthy weight and even if he wasn’t, he’d still be perfect.

“Dan…” Phil cooed, delicately stroking some of the hair on the back of his neck. “You’re not fat.”

Dan sniffled.

“Don’t say those things.”

His boyfriend looked up at him, his eyes wet with threatening tears.

“Dan, you don’t have to worry about what anyone else thinks. You’re perfect, no matter what anyone says.” Phil sounded so cliche but he supposed there was a reason people said what they said. “You’re beautiful and sexy and you have the most amazing features…” Phil gently placed a hand on Dan’s legs, pushing them each down and climbing on top of Dan’s beautifully full thighs. “Plus, nobody is going to be looking at your weight. They’re going to be too busy seeing how well I _take you_.”

Phil’s voice dropped to a seductive tone and he leaned his mouth up to Dan’s ear.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you tomorrow…” Phil invited, kissing at Dan’s sensitive neck. Dan shivered, his insecurities floating away as he got consumed by Phil’s husky voice in his ear. Phil could feel Dan’s body heat up beneath him as he kissed down his chest. “Do you want me to…” Phil kissed to his nipple, picking it up gently between his teeth. “…play with your nipples in my mouth?” Phil brought his hand down to Dan’s side, tracing delicately over what Dan called his “muffin top”. He giggled and kissed down to meet his fingers, nipping at his tiny stretch marks that not even a camera could pick up. “Do you want me to use my teeth on your pretty skin?”

Dan grabbed the sheets in his hands, letting out a gasp. Phil hooked a finger into Dan’s waistband but left the briefs up on Dan’s hips.

“What about my tongue? Do you want my tongue on your amazing-” His words cut off when he took Dan’s nearly hard cock into his mouth, over top of the fabric, mouthing at it and scratching lightly at Dan’s thighs with his nails. He did this until there was a cold wet patch on the front of Dan’s briefs, eventually returning back up to Dan’s mouth, kissing him and then pulling away to look into Dan’s sparkly eyes. “Perhaps I’ll even eat you out like the delicious piece of beauty you are…”

Dan whimpered when Phil licked his lips and then climbed off of him and under his covers.

“But you’ll have to wait until tomorrow. I promise it’ll be the best sex you’ve ever had.” Phil winked and turned out the light, leaving Dan’s lips quivering with a smile and his dick painfully hard in anticipation.

 

-

 

There was only a half an hour until they were scheduled to “perform”. Dan had calmed down and was getting himself pumped by belting _Sexy and I Know It_ , a song that Phil would have preferred to stay in the past. But if it made Dan feel better, it made him feel better. They were both dressed in their most recognizable clothing, something their agent suggested, and were pacing Phil’s bedroom floor in anticipation. At this point, Phil would rather just get it over with. He glanced over the side table, seeing a clock to keep track of time, a bottle of cherry lube (upon Dan’s request and for old times sake), a stack of condoms and a pair of handcuffs _just_ in case they felt like they needed them. Not being able to leave the frame limited them to certain ideas. Luckily, there were no expectations and these things were out of frame anyway so they didn’t need to worry about what people saw.

“Are you ready, Phil?” Dan asked, his confidence had returned. The boy looked absolutely stunning, to be honest, his hair perfect and his tight jeans fitting specifically well for some reason. Phil couldn’t wait to rip them off of his boyfriend. Dan was smirking and giving Phil a look of seduction and Phil knew that look anywhere.

“I think so, are you?” Phil said, his confidence faltering only a little. 14 million pounds. _14 million pounds_. It was worth it.

“Yes, Sir.” Dan lifted his hand up to his forehead, saluting him and giving him a nod. “I can’t believe we’re really doing this.”

“Me neither…” Phil mumbled, Dan pulling him into a sloppy kiss before he could even continue that thought. He just thought about how wonderful Dan tasted and how much he wanted to please his favorite person.

They both climbed on Phil’s neatly made bed, lounging with their heads on the pillows while they waited. They figured they might as well calm themselves down a little, relax and take a few deep breaths, while they waited for their stream to start.

But before Phil could even blink, it was time to go. They got a text from their agent to switch on their stream when they were ready and Dan looked at Phil with the most love he’s ever shown towards his boyfriend, dissolving all of Phil’s nerves immediately. Dan was happy, so he was happy.

“Ready?” Phil asked with his finger on the _STREAM_ button.

“Ready,” Dan confirmed sitting on his shins and hitting his thighs a few times in anticipation. Phil nodded and he clicked the button.

They waited.

Until the light turned green like they were instructed to do.

3, 2, 1…

And they were live.

Phil blinked at the camera, almost as if he was expecting there to be some sort of change. But there wasn’t. They were still sitting in his room, in their flat, about to have sex. He only let himself freeze up for a moment, then turned himself to Dan who was smiling wildly. Phil glanced down and could already see his erection. He was already super into this. He had always been the more camera confident one anyways.

Dan seemed to notice Phil’s hesitation and he took the liberty of making the first move. He reached for Phil, connecting their lips and letting a natural kiss take over. It blew Phil’s mind how natural this felt. Not to mention, Dan was upping his game. His touch was sending sparks down Phil’s spine, every movement of his mouth and hands completely on purpose. This was not going to be sloppy. Not on Dan’s watch.

Phil decided to lift Dan’s shirt, pulling it up and over Dan’s head, his hair messing itself up a tad which made Phil relax. It seemed less like a public event and more like they were just lounging and fooling around. In response, Dan pulled off Phil’s shirt so they were even, then he pushed Phil back against the mattress, head landing delicately onto the pillow as Dan climbed on top of him. Dan made a note to swipe his thigh against Phil’s crotch as he did it, spawning an erection that surprised Phil. He figured it would take a lot longer to get hard, him being shy and all, but there Dan was, on top of him and grinding his own erection on his. Their chests were rubbing together gently and giving Phil the feeling of warmth that he usually craved, Dan letting out a low moan into Phil’s mouth.

Suddenly, Dan pulled away, giving Phil a smoldering glare that could end his life. Dropping his head into Phil’s neck, he whispered, “I’m going to show the whole world how good I am to you, Phil.”

And with that, Dan was kissing down his chest and unbuttoning his jeans. Phil was in shock, not used to Dan taking control in the first place, but learning what it was like to be in his shoes for once. Just until he was comfortable to reciprocate. Dan mouthed against his chest, leaving little marks that were going to remain, nipping and licking at Phil’s tummy. Soon his hands were on his belt, undoing it and sliding it from its loops with a hiss. His button came undone faster than it ever had, and then his pants were at his ankles. Phil kicked them off as Dan took one of Phil’s fingers into his mouth, the one where the pretty little promise ring sat, as if to remind Phil that Dan was still very much his. He was making eye contact as he tongued around Phil’s finger and Phil’s eyes went wide when he felt Dan’s mouth tighten around it. He knew Dan’s plan and it was working. His cock was hardening rapidly fast and by the time Dan pulled Phil’s finger from his mouth, everyone could see Phil’s cock outlined in his bright green boxer shorts. Dan giggled a little and glanced at Phil once more, nodding, then shimmying the article of clothing down Phil’s legs. His cock sprang free and for one second, he considered how millions of people could see him, but the next second, the thought was gone because Dan had somehow managed to unwrap a condom and roll it down Phil's cock, swallowing him whole in about 3 seconds flat. His cock sliding down Dan’s throat like it belonged there, which technically it did. Dan was moaning around it and sending vibrations up and into Phil’s brain, his mouth dropping open and his head falling back.

“Oh shit…” he mumbled, assuming that was the first time he had ever cursed on the internet. And what a way to do it, right Phil?

Dan kept at it, digging his fingertips into Phil’s side, motivating Phil’s hands to slide into Dan’s hair. As Dan bobbed, Phil tugged. Dan’s moans getting louder, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and his hands gripping tighter. Dan loved when Phil pulled his hair. Something Phil would never forget. It was just so easy to thread his fingers through and yank as he dipped his head up and down over Phil’s massive cock.

Dan popped off after a few minutes, staring up at Phil with anticipation. It was as if he was asking Phil to take over. Phil nodded, figuring it was time to repay Dan for inducting him and letting him get used to being watched.

Phil hesitantly sat up and let Dan lie down, propping himself up on his elbows. Phil smirked his famous smirk and went right for Dan’s pants. God, he was so hard. Phil could feel Dan throbbing beneath him, his cock aching to be free from those tight, tight jeans he was always flaunting for the internet. Oh, would the fangirls be happy to see Dan’s cock spring from the confines of that constricting denim. He pulled Dan’s pants to his feet and marveled at the look of Dan’s thighs. He hoped the look was caught on camera so if Dan ever watched it back, he could see how much Phil loved his thighs. He traced his fingers slowly over them as he spread Dan’s legs, bringing his head down to Dan’s crotch. He palmed at Dan’s erection while he mouthed at his balls, all above the cloth, teasing his boyfriend like he knew he loved.

“Ph-Phil!” Dan whined, his eyes closing and his breath beginning to fray.

“Shhh baby…” Phil licked his lips and kissed up Dan’s body in an attempt to fluster him. He made it to Dan’s neck, letting his own erection bob above Dan’s belly button as he sucked a nice and noticeable hickey into the sensitive skin around his ear. “I hope you’re not already about to come. We’ve still got a long ways to go, My Love.”

Dan moaned at the whisper, the people watching probably unable to pick up what Phil had just said. But that’s how he wanted it. Those words were for Dan and nobody else.

He reached down and slid Dan’s briefs down, revealing the cock that people probably most desperately wanted to see, but immediately reached for a condom on the side of the bed, not forgetting what they were getting paid for. He sheathed the skin in the condom and then scooped Dan's up with his own, beginning to stroke them both in unison. Dan gasped at the contact, his cock throbbing against Phil’s. Even though they didn't usually do this with a barrier, it still felt just as good. Dan’s spit lingered on his own cock and acted like a glue, making the rubber difficult to slide. Phil took this as a sign, grinning and moving his head to Dan’s erection. He licked a wet stripe up the underside, moaning against the warmth of the hard flesh before him.

Dan shuddered, whimpers leaving his mouth and gliding into Phil’s ears. He couldn’t be more pleased. Phil reached for the lube on the side table while Dan shook off the clothing that had caught at his ankles, deciding that he should at least _start_ getting Dan ready for the grand finale. He popped the cap, hearing Dan moan in response like Pavlov's dog. Phil knew the internet would love that, squeezing the cold gel on his fingers and holding back a smirk with a tooth on his bottom lip. Dan lifted his head and watched as Phil rubbed the cool liquid against his hole. Phil noticed that they might want to adjust their angle so the internet could better see what he was doing to his beautiful boyfriend, so he grabbed Dan by the ankle and rotated him until they were lying diagonally across the bed - the perfect angle for the camera. At least for now.

Phil could smell the cherry and he remembered his promise to Dan the day before. He licked his lips and then plunged his fingers into Dan’s now wet heat, pushing at the spot his fingers seemed to always find. Dan’s moan was loud and full of desire as he gripped the bed sheets. He must have forgotten Phil’s plan, not expecting the eagerness at all. Phil kept going, gently thrusting the tip of his middle finger in and out of the now slicked slot.

“Ph-Phiiil!” Dan moaned again, this time louder. Phil was good at this - or so he’d been told. And now with an audience, he was doing his very best to please his boyfriend who was falling apart before him. “Please…”

Phil stopped.

“Please what?” He asked loudly, a finger full of cherry lube sliding from Dan.

Dan didn’t expect this question so early in the game and his head popped up, red and flustered already.

“P-please…get inside me.” He managed to squeak out the words and Phil was satisfied with his answer, giving Dan what he wanted. He slid a second finger into Dan’s wet heat, the lube making this easy. Dan was already relaxed and the hole was inviting his other finger to enter. Dan nodded and his breath caught in his throat. “Th-thank you…”

Phil said nothing, watching Dan as he thrust his fingers in and out, past the knuckle and bottoming out. He was eying Dan’s cock, bobbing in front of him with every thrust, tempting Phil and making him drool. He decided that he might as well, collecting the hot and heavy flesh in his mouth where he could lick at it and suck as much as he pleased. He could tell that Dan was already spilling from the tip, his precome remaining under the condom.

Dan’s nails ditched the sheets and found themselves tangled in Phil’s hair, tugging a bit and threading themselves through Phil’s fringe. Phil thought about all the viewers that would have killed to see that two years ago, and here there were, fucking before millions of people with their hands in each other’s hair.

Phil’s thrusting got faster and soon he was slipping three digits in and out of Dan easily, Dan taking it like the good boy Phil knew he was.

“You ready for my cock?” Phil asked, popping off of Dan’s dick and leaving a nice puddle of drool at the base. He would want that later as he planned to stroke Dan to completion.

Dan’s frantic nods were all Phil needed to squirt a little more lube on his fingers to make sure Dan was ready, stretching him to where he needed to be. Dan elicited a moan to prove it, his mouth dropping open and his eyes squeezing shut. Phil got a vivid flashback to 2009 when they fucked for the first time, Dan’s eyes squeezing shut like that and leaving little marks on his back as Phil pushed him to his limit.

Phil slowed his thrusts, making sure Dan could handle it, forgetting that the younger boy was used to this by now. The internet was now getting a glimpse of Phil’s gentle glance, a look he gave Dan when he wanted to make sure he was alright. But Phil’s fingers filled him perfectly and soon Dan was panting with want, Phil obviously not going fast enough.

Phil looked at the clock. They still had 15 minutes to fill, so he was prepared to slow down. He pulled his fingers out and heard Dan wince at the loss, wiping his hands on his sheets and climbing up Dan’s naked body. Dan’s face was red and his body was hot. Phil lowered his lips to Dan’s and picked them up into a passionate kiss, grinding his lower half against Dan’s shaking pelvis. Dan wanted it and it wasn’t like Phil to keep him waiting long.

But this time was different. Phil wanted to show everyone the whimpering mess he could reduce Dan to. Their fans knew what Dan was like and that he had a soft spot for Phil, but they had never seen Dan under him. They had never truly seen Dan submit.

Phil slithered his way down Dan’s body again, pushing a few fingers into his hole to remind him what it felt like, bending them at the knuckle so they just barely brushed past his prostate on their way out, sending a single shiver down Dan’s spine. Then, he removed himself from Dan completely, getting onto his knees and stretching out a hand to help Dan onto his. Dan looked horrified, like Phil was asking him to run a mile or something, not wanting to leave his reclining and blissful state.

But he complied, his ass in full view of the camera. Phil knew how much they would love that cheeky part of Dan’s full body. He pressed their bodies together and started to kiss Dan passionately, reaching down and squeezing both of Dan’s cheeks. Dan moaned into his mouth, just like he expected he would. That was one of Phil’s favorite sounds.

After a few moments of kissing, Phil decided he should move to his next plan, Dan willing to do anything at this point. He reached over and grabbed the cuffs from the dresser, holding them up for the camera to see while he consoled Dan’s wide brown eyes with his own orbs of blue. Now this, Dan wasn’t expecting. He broke from Phil’s embrace and hesitantly held out his wrists for Phil to cuff, his limbs shaking with pleasure and excitement. Phil noticed a slight bob of his cock to confirm his consent.

The cuffs clicked and Phil gently placed his hands on Dan’s shoulders, pushing him down, the younger boy falling onto his shins. He was now directly at level with Phil’s cock and by the looks of it, knew where this was going. Phil bit his lip and gave his member a couple strokes before bringing it to Dan’s face and tapping it lightly against Dan’s right cheek. The one with the dimple that everyone loved so much. As if it was a natural command, Dan opened his mouth to collect Phil’s throbbing dick.

Phil let out a grunt as Dan began to suck. This angle was better than the first, his cock delving deeper into Dan’s throat, his tip rubbing up against the soft and fleshy back. Even through the condom, he could feel its soft texture. Dan gagged a little as Phil gently thrust his length into his mouth, the noise probably loud enough for the stream to pick up. Phil noticed that the stream was also getting this from a beautiful angle, probably able to see Dan’s eyes as they looked up at Phil for approval.

“Mmmm…Danny. You’re so good for me,” Phil praised, his breath hitching as Dan swallowed him deeper. Involuntarily, his hips began to move forward, thrusting slightly into Dan’s throat which was happy to take him. Dan gagged a little more, a noise happening at every thrust. Phil knew Dan could take it, biting his lip and throwing his head back while he fucked his boyfriend’s mouth.

He glanced at the clock and saw that 10 minutes would be just fine for their final move. He pulled out of Dan’s mouth, leaving the younger boy to pant and catch his breath. Phil let the younger boy wipe his mouth on his arm, leaning down and kissing him gently before pointing to the bed where Dan was supposed to lie down. Phil hovered over Dan and grabbed the cuffs, directing his arms over his head. He pressed down on the mattress where they landed, instructing Dan that they should stay there. Dan nodded and licked his lips, waiting for Phil and spreading his legs.

He smiled at his trembling boyfriend who was now staring directly at the cock that was about to penetrate him for the world to see and his toes were wiggling in anticipation. But as Phil was lubing himself up, he saw his boyfriend’s eyes shift to the camera and then back to him, his legs sort of trembling. He was picking at his fingernails, his wrists still bound by the cuffs and Phil slowed his strokes to look him over. Something about his face had changed. His demeanor was less confident and it was clear that he was thinking about something other than what they were doing.

Phil was putting on a show, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t check on Dan. It was important. Especially right before what they were about to do. He smiled gently and leaned over Dan, stroking his cock slowly and carefully so it wouldn’t brush up against Dan, leaning over and whispering into Dan’s ear.

“Are you alright?” He asked with the most tender voice he could muscle while remaining at a whisper.

Dan closed his eyes as Phil kissed so gently at his earlobe, his breath hitching and his head nodding slightly.

“Show them what you’re capable of, Dan…” Phil nudged gently, licking a stripe from his boyfriend’s ear all the way down to his clavicle, all the while, sliding his hands up and down the boy’s sides. “Show them that you can take it.”

Dan seemed to like what Phil said to him, his face lighting up and his eyes gaining back the spark that had been lost for only a few moments. His eyebrows raised as he felt Phil line up at his aching hole. Dan’s legs seemed to open more, his eyes glazing over as he felt the tip enter him slowly and gently.

Phil imagined the view from the lens of the camera. His precious Dan about to be fucked in front of millions of people, by none other than himself. He smiled, his cock slowly inserting itself inside as Dan whimpered loudly for the stream. God, it felt so good to be inside. Dan’s hole was warm and tight and it almost felt better knowing that it was for him and him only. Nobody else watching would ever get to experience how nice it felt.

Dan was shaking now, probably because Phil had bottomed out, his cock curving at just the right angle, like a puzzle piece that fit just right, to hit his prostate. He felt the boy beneath him moan with pleasure, his hands still stuck above his head, Phil’s hands traveling all across Dan’s warm skin as he waited for his Love to get comfortable. He was looking at Dan with comfort and warmth behind his eyes as he started to fuck into him slowly.

As they usually did by themselves, his thrusts started slowly and carefully. The eye contact was amazing and Phil temporarily forgot about the people watching them get it on. In that moment, it was _just_ Dan and Phil. He couldn’t remember why they were fucking but it just hit him that they were. His eyes were half-lidded as he let his thrusts disappear into Dan’s lubed up hole.

He glanced at the clock.

He had 6 minutes to show everyone what they could do.

He pulled out of Dan, a desperate moan leaving Dan’s throat, as Phil crawled over top of his gasping boyfriend. Dan’s breathing picked up and was definitely loud enough for the watchers to hear. Phil loved the sounds that Dan was making, his heart beating faster when he noticed Dan’s fucked out face. The little bit of drool that sat beside his gaping mouth, probably leftover from when he was sucking Phil’s dick. His eyes that were blown to full size, his pupils resting gently between his lids. Phil reached down and grabbed Dan’s soft sides, flipping him over rather roughly into the bed, a gasp escaping Dan’s mouth that made Phil shudder. Dan’s hands stayed above his head, his wrists cuffed together with the metal contraption as he stuck his ass in the air so Phil could have his way.

Phil lined himself up again, bending down and over his boyfriend who was whimpering into the sheets below him while he waited. Phil slid himself in once again, bottoming out and letting out a deep moan when he felt Dan’s hips twist, fucking himself on Phil’s cock. Dan kept backing into Phil while Phil began to thrust and they met a happy medium that forced Phil to collapse on top of Dan as he kept fucking. Hard and fast, in and out, Phil’s dick fucked Dan while the younger began to scream. Phil had never felt so good and he was sure Dan felt the same. He increased his speed and reached his hand around to grasp at Dan’s condomed cock which was hanging heavy against the sheets of the bed. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked along with his thrusts, Dan’s mouth opening and shutting like he was about to moan but couldn’t find the breath to do it.

“Ph-Ph-Phil…” Dan whimpered, his cock twitching and his hips rolling more dramatically. “I-I’m gonna…”

Phil knew the shaky tone before Dan even warned him. Dan was so close to coming. His whole body had started to shake and his hole was clenching around Phil’s swollen cock. Dan Howell was about to blow his load in front of everyone and Phil wanted the world to see what a beautiful sight that was.

Quickly and carefully, he pulled out - another whimper falling from Dan, until he realized what Phil was doing. Phil collapsed on his back and pulled Dan down on top of him, lining up once more and watching as Dan sat down on his cock - like he belonged there. They had two minutes. Dan took the liberty of starting to ride him, bouncing up and down to reach the spot he so desperately wanted to hit. Phil worked on unlatching the cuffs, throwing them off to the side while Dan put his free hands on Phil’s smooth chest. It was Dan’s turn to bring them home. Phil wrapped his hand lightly around the younger boy’s dick, smiling as he watched what that did to Dan’s face. He hoped that everyone saw how beautiful his boyfriend was, sitting on top of him like this. Fucking him like this. About to come like this.

Phil could feel when it was about to happen. Dan’s moans turned into screams, Dan putting on a show for everyone. He was hitting his spot on every bounce, his cock getting jacked by Phil’s right hand. Dan was about to come and Phil was right behind him. As Dan’s hole tightened around his length, he felt himself begin to release, Phil’s head rolling back and letting out a moan to match Dan’s as Dan started to slow. Phil finished coming in time to see Dan finish, his hand stroking him lightly through it as he watched Dan’s hot white liquid spurt from his tip and into the condom. Phil knew that the camera couldn't see that, but it could see the face Dan was making and that was enough.

“I love you so much, Phil,” Dan said alongside the breathy moan, loud enough for the world to hear. That made Phil smile, as the younger boy collapsed on Phil's chest. Phil stroked his hair and remained inside him, dreading the mess he’d make when he pulled out.

“I love you too, Dan.” He rubbed small circles into Dan’s back as he watched the clock. They had 30 seconds and like hell he was going to waste them. He brought his hands up to Dan’s face and picked the boy’s lips up into a kiss that lasted to fill thirty seconds, topping it off with a sweet kiss to the cheek as Dan’s eyes fell shut when they heard the Livestream end.

Everything was still.

“Holy…”

“Shit.” Dan finished for him, his head popping up. “Phil…”

Phil knew what he was about to say and he smiled.

“…that was the hottest sex we’ve _ever_ had.”

“I _know_.” Phil laughed, trying to unstick them from each other, their sweat acting as glue. Both of them sitting up and making faces down at their gross state. Phil pulled off his condom and then Dan's, tying them and crumbling them into a tissue from the side table. “And to think it was all for charity…”

“Yeah…” Dan hummed, swaying a little. “Shower?”

“Yes.” Phil agreed, standing and shutting the laptop that was set up on the dresser.

“You think they’ll pay us to Livestream more often?” Dan asked, chuckling a little as they started the water in the bathroom.

“I think at that point it’s just called Porn, Dan.” Phil shoved him a bit while he climbed into the shower, stepping aside and letting Phil join him.

“Well, I guess I know what we’re doing if our Youtube career ever flops.”

“Who said we couldn’t do both?” Phil smirked, winking and then kissing at Dan’s neck as the water fell on them.

“Fair point.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a sequel...so 5 hours of writing later and here it is.  
> Enjoy and be careful what you wish for, Anonymous. ;)
> 
> Reading Time: 00:22:27

To say that they broke the internet that night was an understatement. At first, Dan and Phil ignored it. They didn’t touch their devices because they wanted a night to themselves before they attempted to absorb the shock of it all. When they finally _did_ tune into the chaos, they found that not only did they exceed the expected outcome, they were instantly trending on every website that allowed it. Obviously, younger demographics were blissfully unaware and people respected them by using NSFW tags. However, it’s not like this stopped them before. Dan and Phil were the kings of the internet and their audience could spread information like wildfire. They often remembered how the Valentines Day video turned out and you would think they would have learned their lesson. But this time, it was consensual and as Dan scrolled down his Tumblr, poking around the NSFW tags, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the edits upon edits of their Livestream.

Phil did the opposite. He didn’t want to see it at all at first. He kept away from those tags and functioned like normal, responding to tweets about dogs and world events instead, the best way to deal with it was to not deal at all. Every now and then, he would indulge Dan as the younger would tilt his laptop in Phil’s direction, showing him an angle that he specifically liked from their video, the smile on his face always worth it.

Phil didn’t regret it. Dan had never been happier. Even weeks after the whole thing was in their past, Dan was glowing. He was walking around the flat with more confidence than he ever had before. Phil would be lying if he said he didn’t see the improvement. Dan was always confident in himself, his decisions and the like, but he had always been slightly insecure about his appearance. It was as if that were never true, their stream giving Dan more motivation to love himself.

Phil walked into the kitchen one morning, sleepy and groggy from a long overdue sleep, stopping when his eyes met a completely naked Dan cooking something on the hob. Phil looked down and saw a couple of eggs sizzling and then his eyes were met with Dan’s morning wood. He was taken aback for a moment, but then he relaxed. Dan wasn’t helping with his own erection, that’s for sure.

“Whatcha cooking?” Phil asked the boy, coming up behind him and sliding his palm over Dan’s little bit of tummy that he loved so much.

“Eggs. You want one?” Dan answered, noticing Phil’s hard on that was gently pressing against his bum.

“Mmmsure,” Phil mumbled, kissing at Dan’s shoulder blade and blinking a little to remove the sleep from his eyes. He was so lucky to have Dan Howell. Dan Howell who loved the way he looked as much as Phil thought he did.

It wasn’t until a couple months later that the video came up in conversation again. It had stopped circulating and their lives had continued on. They made new gaming videos, channel videos and regular Live Shows - the whole thing sort of like a dream. Phil often forgot that it was something they even partook in and even when he was reminded by the little plaque they received in the mail along with the check or the occasional gif on his feed, he would just look over at Dan who was cuddled beside him and it made Phil feel like it was all worth it.

They were lying in bed and talking about their days, Phil having spent most of his in the office editing a video when Dan mentioned a phone call he had received.

“Hey, so I got a phone call today,” Dan started, his arms wrapped tight around Phil and his head on Dan’s chest.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I just figured I’d mention it. In case it ever comes up.” Dan waved his hand in the air like it was no big deal, nodding and continuing on. “A representative called from RedTube…you know, the porn site-”

“Yeah, I know what RedTube is.” Phil bit his lip, nervous about the rest of this story. Anyone calling on behalf of a porn site is pretty much bad news.

“Okay, yeah, the representative told me they had gone over the search history on their site and found that one of the top searches was for our video,” Dan explained. “And you know how it costs a decent amount of money to access ours? Well, they were asking if we’d be willing to do another one for them. For money of course…”

Phil was silent. He definitely forgot about the porn thing. He always did.

“I said no of course,” Dan said quickly, tracing a finger down Phil’s chest. “I just thought maybe you’d want to know. Just in case they call or something…you know?”

Phil hadn’t considered doing it again, but that didn’t mean that he was against it. After all, there wasn’t a single negative aspect to the release of their video. It was a classy endeavor that cost real money and was very private. It was heavily copyrighted and it was hard to find unless you properly paid. Not to mention, Dan and his relationship had benefited greatly. Dan was more confident and Phil could feel the difference in their videos, their banter and their intimate moments. It was honestly the best thing that had happened to them in a while and Phil was grateful for it. He contemplated all of this, staying quiet for a while. Long enough for Dan to turn his head and look up at him, just to make sure he was still awake and listening.

“But don’t worry, I don’t think they’ll call again. I was pretty clear that-”

“You said no?”

Dan froze and turned around again, looking up at Phil’s blue eyes that were staring at the younger boy in his arms.

“Yeah. I figured you wouldn’t wanna do something like that again. I know how hard it was for you to do it in the first place.” Dan spoke sheepishly, obviously not trying to be offensive. “I know you did it for me, Phil and I really appreciate it…”

Phil’s eyebrows raised sympathetically. Had Dan been thinking this whole time that the only reason he agreed to the video was because of him? That Phil only made a sacrifice for Dan and didn’t get anything out of it himself?

“Wait…what makes you say that?” Phil asked, hoping that Dan didn’t think he had regretted it.

“I don’t know…you don’t really like to bring it up. And it was pretty clear from the get-go that you were nervous about it in the first place. I just assumed…” Dan trailed off, again, not trying to offend his boyfriend. Phil pulled Dan in closer.

“Can I tell you a secret, Dan?” Phil whispered in his ear, able to feel the way Dan’s body shivered from the warmth of his breath. Dan nodded. “Every now and then, when I get really horny and you’re working in the office…I’ll pull up the video and watch it to get off while I wait for you..”

Dan’s eyes fluttered shut and Phil swore he could feel Dan’s hips roll a little.

“You were so fucking hot for me, Dan. Showing the world that you could take me like that. You were so good, taking my cock in your mouth even after I teased you so much…” Phil brought up his favorite part, the camera angle just right. “I don’t know about you…but I think you have a few more angles that you need to show the world.”

Dan whimpered as if what Phil said was exactly what he wanted to hear.

“R-really?” He asked, his breathing irregular and his heart beating a little faster.

“You looked so beautiful.” He told Dan this almost daily but this time it came out in a husky and erotic tone.

“Did I?” The response was quiet, barely audible.

“Of course.” Phil pulled him in closer and kissed at his neck. “Like always.”

Dan’s feet rubbed up against Phil’s while Dan squirmed a little.

“Beautiful enough to show off, that’s for sure.” Phil continued, playing into Dan’s little kink. He got to do that a lot now. He could feel Dan wiggle with excitement, remembering the night in full detail and all at once, rubbing a gentle hand down Dan’s back. “Beautiful enough to make millions want to watch you get taken again.”

Dan bit his lip and nodded, his face getting red. He was falling apart.

“I’ll call the representative tomorrow and tell her that we’re interested.” Phil reached down and grabbed at Dan’s bulge, the one that twitched when he squeezed. “Is that something you’d be interested in, Danny?”

Dan nodded quickly, his mouth dropping open when Phil grabbed him.

“Alright…” Phil confirmed, kissing up Dan’s chin and meeting him on the mouth. “Well in the meantime, let’s sort this out..”

He squeezed Dan’s member and he knew it was only the beginning when he heard the first moan of the night, coming from his boyfriend’s throat.

 

-

 

“Okay, so the best part about this one is that we get to edit it,” Phil explained, Dan sitting beside him on the couch. They were reading over the agreement that they were supposed to sign by that night. They had received it a week ago, but they had procrastinated and left it for the night before. As usual. “It says they’ll send a guy over to film it and then we get to edit the footage as we please.”

“Just like a Youtube video!” Dan added, his smile growing.

“It just says we have 48 hours to edit it and send it back so we’ll have to take shifts,” Phil laughed, referencing their poor time management when it came to editing videos. “Just make sure you’ve finished a Dannyfire video before then, okay?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

“And don’t make any promises to the viewers. That always screws you over in the end,” Phil scolded, his boyfriend nodding and swatting him away.

“Okay, okay. I won't.” He shoved Phil a little and then leaned in to read a sentence. “Speaking of viewers, it says we can’t tell anyone and that RedTube will take care of all the advertisement. Are we okay with that?”

“Yeah, it’s basically just saying that we won’t advertise it before it comes out, just in case they have some grand release thing or something,” Phil explained, Dan nodding in agreement. “I mean plus, you wouldn’t mention anything on your main channels anyway. It’s no big deal. I highly doubt you’ll get the urge to tweet the news.”

“Good point..” Dan leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil rested his own on Dan’s and collected Dan’s hand in his. “Are you sure about this, Phil?”

Phil chuckled lightly, turning his head so that he could kiss the top of Dan’s curly brown mess.

“Dan, we’ve done this once. It’s no sweat.”

“I know…I just, want to make sure you’re okay with this.”

“What, pretty much becoming a pornstar in my spare time?” Phil humored, his hand squeezing Dan’s. “I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to, Love.”

Dan melted into Phil’s shoulder at the L word and Phil returning his gaze to the laptop where he attached the agreement and sent an email to RedTube.

“Alright. All done.” Phil rubbed his hands on his knees. “In one month’s time, we’ll be releasing our second ever porn video.”

Dan laughed and sat up when Phil got off the couch.

“Want fajitas for dinner? I think we have some leftover rice from Chinese last night.” Phil suggested, dropping the subject of porn and moving to food - their favorite thing, aside from each other.

 

-

 

The anticipation was much less intense the second time. The setup was different this time, answering the door to a cameraman who was also trained in room setup. They greeted him and talked for a moment about what they were going to do, and then the man disappeared in Phil’s room to set up the lighting and the scene while Dan and Phil sat in the living room.

Since the last video was a stream, they were scheduled to perform at a specific time and for a specific duration. This time, it was a free for all. Dan and Phil were totally in charge and there was nothing to be nervous about. Anything they weren’t thrilled with, they could cut out. The pressure was reduced immensely and this helped Phil with his anxiety about this whole thing.

Phil had come prepared with more this time. The first time, he played a lot off of Dan’s desire to show what he could take, but this time, Phil wanted to show his boyfriend off in a different way. He wanted the world to see how good Dan Howell was at pleasing him. They only got a glimpse of Dan’s many bedroom talents and with a quality camera, a man who could film and infinite takes, he was sure that he could show his boyfriend off the way he was meant to be.

Of course, he got Dan’s consent about the idea. In fact, he got the idea from his boyfriend one night while they were making love. It was a special night, Dan in a specific mood and eager to please. While he was going down on Phil and making sure that Phil was taken care of first and foremost, Phil leaned down and asked Dan, Phil’s dick still in his mouth,

“You want to do this on camera? Show everyone how good at that you are?”

It only motivated him more that night, Phil actually managing to come twice, all the while asking Dan if he wanted to “show the world how he pleased his AmazingPhil.”

Dan was so into it.

And it only gave Phil more to be excited about.

They sat on the couch, drinking a bit of Ribena while they waited for the guy, Craig, to finish setting things up. They both worked in production and knew how long it took.

Finally, he came and fetched them, Dan’s eyes lighting up when he realized what was about to go down. Phil couldn’t help but be hard already, his pants tightening as they reached the bedroom in the back.

It hardly looked any different, just a little extra light filling the corners and showering the bed. Phil didn’t mind. All the better to see his sweet Dan with. He then noticed the clock, the lube and the condoms on the side table. This time, they didn’t need to use anything if they didn’t want to. It was totally up to them and what they were comfortable with. Phil looked at his drawer, a smirk spreading on his lips.

“I’m ready whenever you boys are,” Craig initiated, messing with his camera a bit, adjusting a few settings and then turning to Phil. “And just so you know, I will be getting into yall’s business. Just ignore me and keep going, alright?”

They both nodded, Dan looking over at Phil to signal that he was ready.

“Okay. Thanks.” Phil added, plopping himself down on the bed, reclining against the headboard. “Hey Dan, come here.”

Dan turned his head to Phil, glancing at the camera man and then back at his boyfriend. He wandered over to Phil who was holding something behind his back. Dan sat down and Phil smiled, grabbing Dan’s face with one hand and bringing an uncapped sharpie to his cheek with the other. Dan’s cheeks thickened, a smile spreading.

“Cat whiskers? Really, Phil?” Dan asked, his leg still shaking with excitement while Phil drew them on.

“It wouldn’t be right without them.” Phil finished with the nose, handing the sharpie to Dan. Dan took it and agreed, leaning forward and drawing on Phil to complete the look. “There. _Now_ we’re ready.”

He flashed a look at the cameraman who looked totally indifferent to the ingenious creativity from Phil. He just cleared his throat and nodded, reaching up and pressing the record button.

“Alright boys. 3, 2, 1…” His finger snapped forward in their direction after the one, signaling that they could go whenever they pleased.

Phil’s eyes met Dan’s and he licked his lips, smirking and setting a precedent for their dynamic. Dan, reading Phil’s looks as he had learned to do, glared a little back and got the message. He lunged forward and went for Phil’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

Phil saw the camera man shift a little to get the shot and mentally noted to block him out. Having another person in the room kind of changed the game, but not terribly if he didn’t think too hard about it.

He heard his shirt hit the floor and decided he might as well remove Dan’s as well, sliding his hands from Dan’s waist, catching the shirt in the process, pulling it off and throwing it on top of his own. Dan nodded and brought his mouth down to meet Phil’s.

The kiss started off gentle. Craig moved the camera so the viewers could get a glimpse of Dan and Phil’s mouths at work. Phil gently sucking in Dan’s lips, his tongue swiping the inside of Dan’s mouth, both tongues wrestling between them in an effort to take control. It was still soft though. Nothing compared to how hardcore their kisses could sometimes get.

Dan released the first noise as Phil slid his hand up his boyfriend’s chest, resting against his neck and eventually his cheek. Dan’s beginning moans were hard to catch because they were so quiet, but the microphone could most definitely get it as it was so close.

Dan broke from the kiss first, giving Phil a moment of eye contact before starting to kiss down Phil’s body and down to his naval. Phil’s chest heaved when he felt the younger boy’s delicate lips trailing down his sensitive stomach. This time, he hadn’t waxed, leaving his chest hair and his happy trail for Dan to follow, which seemed to be working. He tilted his head up a little to see what Dan was doing, sensing the camera man behind him, rightfully getting the shot from his point of view. Dan was glancing up at Phil with his beautiful brown eyes as he kissed down to Phil’s belt, his hands making his way to the clasp and fumbling a bit before yanking it out of each belt loop with a tug. He threw the belt to the side but kept it on the bed. Phil felt his jeans get noticeably tighter below him.

Dan was on it, relieving the pressure with the simple snap of a button. Phil breathed out, sure that the microphone grabbed it, as Dan unzipped his jeans with his teeth. God, Dan Howell was so perfect. He couldn’t wait to edit this video, excited to focus the attention on his beautiful boyfriend.

Soon, Phil’s pants were at his knees and Dan was mouthing fully at his erection, missing it on purpose and making Phil squirm right before climbing his way back up Phil’s body and going back to their steamy makeout session.

As they did this, Phil worked at Dan’s tight jeans, trying to remove them so he could be free, the denim really restricting the way he moved about. Dan didn’t fight it, letting Phil unzip him and then tug at the waistline. He even moaned a little when Phil finally did pull them down, his clothed cock landing on Phil’s when he lowered himself down.

Phil loved the feeling of their skin flush together. For some reason, he felt that they fit together like a glove, the perfect size for each other’s bodies. Dan started to grind down on Phil which shouldn’t have aroused Phil as much as it did, but with Dan’s low panting in his ear and his cock rubbing shamelessly against Dan’s, he couldn’t help it. He could feel his soft member growing in size, eliciting a responsive moan from the one on top of him. Dan kissed at Phil’s neck until it was impossible to kiss at one spot without leaving a hickey or two.

“Dan…” Phil gasped, giving Dan a look of plea, telling him with his eyes that he was already doing exactly what Phil wanted him to do. Exactly what he should be doing in front of all those people. Showing off what he could do.

“Yes, Phil?” Dan asked, his speech surprisingly intact, propping himself up on his elbows above Phil, he smirked down at him. “What can I do for you?”

Phil glared, knowing what he was trying to pull. He liked it, but he saw it.

But two could play at that game.

“You know what to do, Dan,” Phil answered, his husky voice making an appearance. “Just like we practiced.”

The memory seemed to shake him and he nodded, his face going pink and his mouth turning up only a little on the left side. Phil put his head back as Dan slinked down his body. His mouth landed right above Phil’s bulge, breathing his warm air on the fabric that was still slightly damp from the mouthing. Phil had to try hard not to squirm but he managed, wiggling his toes and biting his lip instead. Dan took note and he let out a small laugh, then yanked the underwear down so Phil’s cock could spring free, bobbing before Dan and getting its close-up for the camera that was only about a foot away. Dan slid off all of Phil’s clothing, making sure it fell to the floor before even bringing his head down to his cock’s level. Phil felt as it rested against Dan’s dimple, Dan’s cheeky grin and big brown eyes flashing in Phil’s direction.

Phil wanted it so bad and when Dan’s left hand came down and started to lightly stroke Phil’s balls, he threw his head back in frustration as well as pleasure. He wanted Dan’s warm heat on his cock but he knew that Dan would make him wait. Dan knew his limit and once he got going, he was hard to stop. He wasn’t going to be able to stop himself so he might as well tease before he lost himself in the service. Even though Phil understood this and knew it would end soon, he could still feel the tingly sensation on the tip of his cock, itching for Dan’s mouth to encase it in its warmth.

Finally, after what Phil swore was minutes, Dan took Phil’s cock in his right hand and began to slowly stroke. His eyes remained on Phil and his left hand continued to fondle gently at Phil’s balls, making Phil groan with a level of desire Dan loved to drag him to.

“Oh Dan…” Phil breathed as he closed his eyes, feeling the boy’s tongue at his tip. Much like a cat, Dan was licking little laps at his slit, most likely collecting the precome that had beaded there. Dan loved the taste, or so he said many times before, wanting to clean Phil up before he got to stick his cock inside his beloved.

Dan kept stroking, quickly and evenly when he did something that not even Phil was expecting. This was new. Something he’d never done before. He stroked evenly and predictably for a long while and then _instantly_ , within half a second, swallowed Phil’s entire cock in one go. Phil gasped, his hands gripping at the sheets, his heart skipping a few beats while he caught his breath. Dan immediately going to down and licking at his shaft once it was in his mouth. He sucked and lapped at the cock in his mouth while he kept eye contact with Phil and by default the camera. Phil would have been jealous of everyone else that got to see those brown eyes look at them that way, except for he was the one who’s dick Dan had collected in his mouth. His and only his, a moan escaping his mouth for that.

When Dan was just about done with his cock, lathering it up with his talented mouth, he pulled off with a pop to signal that he was ready for the next step. Phil’s turn. He looked at the younger boy as they both sat up, only for Phil to put a hand on Dan’s chest, pushing him down against the mattress, sliding his boxers down his legs all in one move. Dan fell to the bed with a little noise of surprise, Phil not giving him time to process before he was jacking at Dan’s member, about to put his mouth on Dan’s cock.

Phil was good at giving head and Dan was weak already. It was easy to get Dan’s cock to its throbbing state, swollen and plump, a sign that he was ready to be taken. And Dan knew his place. Before Phil could even instruct him, he sat up, pushed his chest down to the bed with his bum in the air, ready for Phil to begin their prep. Phil was still shaken up from the quick repositioning but he adapted fast, nodding and sensing that Dan was starting to get impatient. He wanted something inside him. Now.

Craig moved the camera so it lined up with Dan’s hole, zooming in on Phil’s fingers that seemed to find themselves circling the pink and puckered entrance.

“You’re so pretty for me, Dan,” Phil cooed, sliding a hand on Dan’s bum cheek and down the inside of his thigh. God, he loved Dan’s thighs. He used the excuse of foreplay to kiss at them with open and wet kisses, taking Dan’s balls into his mouth while he was at it. Just for a moment, knowing to stop when he felt Dan’s breath hitch. “Let’s get you ready to take me.”

Phil reached over and grabbed the lube, depositing some on his finger and warming it with a small puff of air from his mouth. He then gently pressed it up against Dan’s hole, rubbing tiny circles around it until he made the decision to plunge.

Dan’s moan was heavenly.

Dan’s hole was tight but it was looser than it usually was. It occurred to him then that Dan might have prepped a little beforehand. He wasn’t going to skip the stretching, but with little to no effort, he already had a second finger inside.

“Do you like that?” Phil asked, angling his fingers in at the perfect angle, making Dan jolt with pleasure, his moan filling Phil’s ears. “Want me inside you?”

“Ye-yes!” Dan sputtered out, his ass shaking and backing up a little into Phil’s fingers. “Fill me up!”

Phil smiled, kissing at Dan’s bum as he squeezed a little more lube onto his final finger, sliding it in among the rest. He found that it went in with ease, determining that Dan must have done something to prepare, his moaning making him think about how he must look like on camera. Open and ready for Dan to fill him up, clawing at the bed sheets and moaning into the pillow. A beautiful sight.

Once he knew that Dan was stretched well, he slid out of the whimpering boy, brushing up against his prostate on the way out and then falling back against the headboard. Dan looked horrified, not sure what he would do without Phil’s fingers inside, watching as Phil rubbed lube on his achingly hard cock.

“Come here, Baby,” Phil beckoned, Dan’s eyes lighting up as he climbed on top of Phil who’s cock slid behind him, resting on top of Dan’s crack. Phil heard Craig shift so that he could get the angle, allowing Phil time to talk to his boyfriend. “Are you ready?”

Dan nodded, his face flushed and his eyes full of lust.

“Show them what you can do, Sweetheart.” Phil ordered, half whispering it into Dan’s ear and half hoping that the microphone picked it up. Dan’s spine straightened and his hips jolted. Phil wanted Dan to ride him, hard and fast until he blew his load. “Give me everything.”

Dan knew what this meant, his fists clenching and his mouth dropping open, leaning forward so he could reach back and line himself up. He stroked Phil’s cock for a second, making sure it was lubed enough, throwing his head back as he sank down on it rather quickly, whimpering as Phil’s throbbing cock entered his wet heat.

“Mmm…” Phil lifted his arms to Dan’s sides, grabbing his flesh in his fingers, keeping him upright as he began to roll his hips. “That’s it Dan…”

Dan took the words of encouragement and rolled a little harder. He started off slow, angling himself so that he would find his spot. At this point, he could find it within seconds and it was not long before Dan was letting out loud moans that filled the room. He rolled himself over Phil’s cock, Phil’s hips staying completely still as his boyfriend rode his cock with want.

“Phil!” Dan called out, grabbing onto Phil’s shoulders as he kept riding him, lifting himself now far above Phil’s cock and then slamming himself down and bottoming out. Phil couldn’t believe this was happening. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the cameraman zooming in and getting Phil’s dick as it slid in and out of his boyfriend’s desperate hole. “Ph-Philll!”

Dan’s moans were toxic, filling the room and melting into Phil’s ears. He couldn’t feel anything but Dan’s hole clenching around him, up and down, hot and cold. Dan’s body was slamming against his now and without thinking, he reaching forward and grabbed the younger’s cock in his hand. Dan seemed not to notice until he literally screamed, his head thrown back and his cock twitching in Phil’s grasp.

“Come on, Baby. I know you can do better than that.” Phil heard the words leave his mouth and almost regretted them. Almost. What Dan did next, blew his mind. He stopped completely, giving Phil a look that symbolized that the challenge was accepted, then he scrambled off of Phil, turning around 180 degrees, then sitting on Phil again, beginning to roll his hips at a faster velocity. He leaned back slowly against Phil’s chest, and Phil gasped, his cock managing to get deeper into Dan’s hole and he was watching from over Dan’s shoulder as his thrusting only got faster. He wrapped his arms around his chest and his tummy, moaning into Dan’s ear. “Oh Dan!”

Phil was moaning with Dan now, their voices melding and their heads both thrown back with ecstasy. Dan was warm and Phil’s hand was traveling to Dan’s cock which he unknowingly started to stroke, Dan beginning to whimper and tense up. Phil could feel his hole getting tighter which only meant one thing.

“Dan. Come for me.” Phil instructed, kissing at Dan’s neck. “Come all over that beautiful chest of yours.”

It was the words of praise that pushed him over the edge. Dan cried out and his cock started to pulse in Phil’s hand. He stroked him through it, letting the boy convulse as he came, still rolling his hips over Phil’s cock.

Phil was close. Really close. But he wanted to try something a little different this time since Dan already came. He grabbed Dan’s sides while he was weak and panting, rolling him over and hovering above the lovely design of come on his boyfriend’s chest. He looked Dan in the half-lidded eyes and winked, dipping down and licking at all the little specks of white. He sucked little hickeys on the bigger spots as he sucked up Dan’s pleasure, letting it slide down his throat as Dan whimpered below him. Dan had always been one for aftercare and this counted. Especially because Phil hadn’t even come himself yet. His dick hard in his own hand, he climbed on top of Dan and sat on his now clean chest as he stroked himself right in front of Dan. Dan was out of breath and completely enamored by Phil’s massive cock in his face, panting with his tongue out.

Phil knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

He stroked faster and Dan’s eyes widened when he realized what he was about to get.

Phil stroked and stroked with the wet that had come from Dan’s lubed hole, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten as he took a deep breath and held it.

He came all over Dan’s face, pumping his cock with a moan, trying to aim for Dan’s mouth.

The cameraman had managed to catch the whole thing and if Phil was being honest, he couldn’t wait to watch that back. Dan licked his lips and got what he could with his tongue, while Phil used his nearly flaccid dick to wipe the rest from his cheek and his eyelid, gently placing that on his tongue and into his mouth. Dan moaned around it, sighing and falling back against the pillow.

Phil smiled down at Dan, sliding back down his body and letting his chest fall against Dan’s, collapsing his head into Dan’s neck. Dan let out a half chuckle, sliding his hands down Phil’s back, then when Phil lifted his head, he planted a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Dan Howell.” Phil wanted to say his full name, loving the way it fell from his lips.

“I love you too, Phil Lester.” Dan’s voice cracked, his eyes falling shut as he heard the cameraman click the button on the top of the camera.

“Well done guys,” He said as if they had just filled out some mild paperwork or something, not impressed in the slightest. He probably saw this all the time and it probably got old. Phil sat up after a few more breaths and looked at Dan who’s face was shiny with his pleasure.

“Let’s go clean up,” Phil suggested, grabbing Dan’s hand and pulling him from the wrinkles sheets of the bed.

“Mmkay.” Dan said softly, his smile making his dimple show.

“Just leave the file on the table, Craig,” Phil mentioned as the two went for the bathroom. He thought he heard the other man sigh as they left Phil’s bedroom but he wasn’t in the mood to care, he just wanted to take care of his precious boyfriend who had done so much for him this evening.

Just like last time, they stood in the stream, Phil placing delicate kisses on Dan’s thighs, working his way up to his face, treating him like the royalty he actually was.

 

-

 

Youtube was their career. It was what they were passionate about and what they made their living on. But then there was this other thing. This other thing that made the two very happy. Something that Phil thought was just a strange kink at first.

After editing their video and submitting it to RedTube, the company couldn’t help but ask the two for more. They wanted to be the official page for whatever it was Dan and Phil were doing. Were they pornstars? No. Maybe technically they were, but really, it was just something they liked to do. Sure, sex was amazing when it was just the two of them. It always had been. It was intimate and comical, sweet and sometimes experimental. But there were days where one of them wanted to show off and there was now only one way to satisfy that craving. They didn’t do it for the money, although that was nice, and they didn’t even do it for their fans. No, they did it because they wanted everyone to see how much they loved each other and what they could do to prove it. Yeah, it was kinky, but even Phil was starting to get excited when he knew people might be watching. Now that the ice was broken, it became something they did more often.

Dan and Phil were internet legends.

And they were two of the happiest people on the fucking planet.


End file.
